


College visit (hate!sex timestamp)

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think people get me," Jensen says, very softly, in Jared's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College visit (hate!sex timestamp)

"I don't think people get me," Jensen says, very softly, in Jared's ear. Jared hears him sigh. "Fuck, this is stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jared tells him, pressing the phone harder between his head and his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a douchebag," Jensen says, and Jared can picture him rubbing the back of his neck. "No one gets my jokes. I'm partnered with this complete dipshit for Chem, and I have to explain everything twice, and I can't fucking stand it."

Jared puts on his blinker and slows at the red light. He shouldn't be on the phone while he's driving, but Jensen called. "Can you get a different partner?"

"No," Jensen mutters, "it's just a stupid project, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it."

"You doing anything tonight?" It's really hard to keep his voice under control. Jared turns again and finds a parking space almost immediately, thirty feet from where he wants to be. He scrambles out of the car and jogs after a pair of kids heading for the door, leaving his backpack behind. His legs ache from sitting so long, and his palms are sweaty.

"No," Jensen says again, sounding mournful. "My roommate's visiting his parents this weekend and he knows where all the parties are. Jesus, Jared, I'm supposed to know that shit. He's a pothead, he's not even cool."

"You smoke pot," Jared says. He slips in the door, heart pounding, and heads up the stairs.

"Yeah, but not all the time." Jensen sighs again. "I could go out, y'know, find some drunk idiots and like, play beer pong, but." He pauses, and Jared tries not to breathe into the phone and give himself away. "I'd rather talk to you."

Jared can't help smiling, and he pushes open the fire door and steps into the third floor hallway. The lights are harsh and florescent, and there are shoes and sports bags and all kinds of crap on the hide-everything colored rug. "You miss me," he says.

"Shut the fuck up," Jensen says.

Jared taps on the door.

"Hold on a sec," Jensen says.

Jared hangs up.

Jensen opens the door, phone still to his ear, his hair sticking up all over the place like he's been lying in bed, and does a really satisfying double take when he sees Jared standing in the hallway. "The fuck--"

"Hi," Jared says, grinning. "Is this a bad time?"

"You little shit," Jensen breathes, dropping his phone and yanking Jared into a crushing hug, his arms around Jared's neck and his face in Jared's hair. Jared hugs him back, tight, squeezing his ribs until he grunts, and then pulls away. Jensen holds more firmly, trapping him, and Jared settles back into the hug. He kisses Jensen's neck and rubs a hand up and down his spine, ignoring the way Jensen's chest is heaving and he's shaking a little.

Finally Jensen lets go, scrubs his face on his shirt sleeve, and punches Jared in the arm.

"You're an asshole," he says, and clears his throat. "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I dunno," Jared says, looking around the dorm room. Jensen's bed is obviously the one on the right, with his Zeppelin poster and his laptop and his pillow that he brought that Jared has bitten to keep from screaming not a few times. "Wanted to surprise you."

"Fuckin' right," Jensen says. "I could be busy this weekend."

"Cancel it," Jared says. "I drove an hour and a half for sex, you don't think that matters?"

Jensen's smile grows slowly territorial. "Oh," he says, "that matters."


End file.
